Are you mine tomorrow or just mine tonight?
by MiLadyAndTheBastard
Summary: Arya had been in a bad mood since Gendry picked her up to go to Hot pie's party and Gendry's stubborn bull like nature would let him drop finding out why. One shot, Modern AU


**One shot, hope you enjoy it.**

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, Arya had been in a bad mood since he picked her up from hers to come to hot pie's party.

"Nothing" she mumbled into her cup

"Tell me" Gendry stepped closer to his friend

"Nothing, I'm fine" Arya snapped then pushed into his chest which didn't have an effect on him. Gendry started to chuckle at how weak she was which seemed to anger her more.

"Ugh! Go" _push_ "away" she pushed harder with each shove but there was no effect

"No. Tell me, you've been acting mardy since we got here" Gendry stepped closer limiting the space between them so she couldn't run away

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Tell me"

"Fuck off"

"Would you just fucking tell me why you're acting like this?" Gendry finally snapped

"FINE! First my mum wants me to be more like perfect Sansa." That didn't surprise him, Arya had mentioned before how her mum always compared her to her sister, which Gendry thought was stupid as Arya didn't need to change she was perfect. "Secondly Robb is going out with the anti-Christ" Gendry thought back to what Arya had mentioned Robb's love life, _what had she said? Something about a girl called Talisa. Yeah Talisa that's it. _"Then thirdly you come here looking all" Arya waved her hand around his body as if it made sense.

"All what?" Gendry didn't think he was dressed inappropriately; he was wearing the usual jeans, top and trainers. And it wasn't like Arya to judge anyone over their appearance.

"All … fit"

"Fit?"

"Ugh!" Arya cried out then pushed past him which had any effect this time, Gendry was completely shocked _what the fuck had just happened?_

Gendry wanted to go find her straight away but if he knew Arya, which he did, he knew that Arya wanted her space for at least a couple minutes and he needed to think over what had just happened.

Ten minutes later he decided to go find Arya, _Ten minutes is enough right? I mean she's not going to stab me?_ Gendry shrugged to himself realising he wouldn't be surprised.

After not finding her anywhere in the house Gendry went round the back and found her sat alone on a swinging garden bench. He settled himself down next to Arya not every gracefully making to bench swing back and forth.

"So…" he started playfully

"Shut up"

"Alright alright" Gendry chuckled raising his hands in surrender

They sat there for a moment in complete silence; Arya was looking out into the garden and the moon was hitting her pale skin. The moon made her grey eyes shine in the night making her look even more stunning.

"You look fit too you know" He said then Arya started grinning from ear to ear then looked at him

"Shut up you idiot" she smirked, they both started laughing then Gendry grasped her chin with his hand and moved in.

He crashed his lips into hers. Arya's lips were even softer than he expect as they moved against his rough chapped ones. The feeling was heavenly, he wanted more but knew to control himself, he wanted to be closer then Arya turned and lifted her leg over his lap so she was straddling him. Gendry felt her hands sneak under his shirt and explore his muscled chest, he copied her actions and snaked his hands under her top and rubbed his hands over her soft hips not wanting to grope her which seemed to forward for their first kiss. Gendry moved his tongue into their open mouths and flicked it against Arya's. Arya seemed to enjoy his tongue as she started to suck on it then she moved her kisses down to his neck and started to suck there instead. Gendry knew if he didn't go back to kissing her, they would take it too far which he didn't want to do, Arya was special she was like a chocolate bar that he wanted to savour.

He caught her lips again and explored her mouth more enjoying the taste of Arya; she tasted like beer and lemon sherbets. Their kiss broke out into little kisses then Arya bit his lip then pulled away, Arya's hair was even more messy and her lips were puffy and pink.

They both stared at each other for a moment then started to chuckle

Arya leant in to his ear and whispered "That was fun" then bit his lobe.

**I struggle with writing kissing smutty things so i wanted to practice. How was it? And im new to the whole one shot thingV, i hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
